Henry County, Ohio
| founded date = April 1 | seat wl = Napoleon | largest city = Napoleon | area_total_sq_mi = 420 | area_total_km2 = 1088 | area_land_sq_mi = 416 | area_land_km2 = 1079 | area_water_sq_mi = 3 | area_water_km2 = 9 | area percentage = 0.83% | census yr = 2000 | pop = 29210 | density_sq_mi = 70 | density_km2 = 27 | time zone = Eastern | UTC offset = -5 | DST offset = -4 | footnotes = | web = www.henrycountyohio.com | named for = Patrick Henry }} Henry County is a county located in the state of Ohio, United States. As of 2000, the population was 29,210. Its county seat is Napoleon and is named for Patrick Henry, the Virginian famous for his "give me liberty or give me death" speech. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of . is land and (0.83%) is water. History *Maumee Valley Heritage Corridor Adjacent counties *Fulton County (north) *Lucas County (northeast) *Wood County (east) *Putnam County (south) *Defiance County (west) *Williams County (northwest) *Hancock County (southeast corner) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 29,210 people, 10,935 households, and 7,960 families residing in the county. The population density was 70 people per square mile (27/km²). There were 11,622 housing units at an average density of 28 per square mile (11/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.33% White, 0.58% Black or African American, 0.26% Native American, 0.42% Asian, 2.56% from other races, and 0.85% from two or more races. 5.40% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 94.3% spoke English, 3.7% Spanish and 1.7% German as their first language. There were 10,935 households out of which 35.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.10% were married couples living together, 8.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.20% were non-families. 23.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.62 and the average family size was 3.10. In the county the population was spread out with 27.60% under the age of 18, 8.20% from 18 to 24, 28.10% from 25 to 44, 22.10% from 45 to 64, and 14.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 97.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $42,657, and the median income for a family was $49,881. Males had a median income of $35,901 versus $24,076 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,667. About 5.30% of families and 7.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.90% of those under age 18 and 4.20% of those age 65 or over. Government Communities City *Napoleon Villages Townships Unincorporated communities See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Henry County, Ohio References External links *Henry County website *Henry County Engineer's website Category:Counties of Ohio Category:Henry County, Ohio Category:Established in 1820